The present invention relates to hydraulic control devices for automatic transmissions that are mounted on, e.g., vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to hydraulic control devices for automatic transmissions which include a lockup switch mechanism for turning on/off a lockup clutch capable of locking up a fluid transmission apparatus by switching a supply/discharge path of a working pressure to/from the fluid transmission apparatus, and which supplies an oil pressure to a lubricant passage based on the working pressure.